1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer implemented method, a computer program product, and a data processing system. More specifically, the present invention relates generally to a computer implemented method, a computer program product, and a data processing system for attaching audio generated scripts to graphical representations of applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the ever expanding global marketplace and the constant travel required by much of today's workforce, employees are often required to remotely review and edit documents. Although laptop computers are often used for this review and edit, the user of a laptop requires access to the document which is to be edited. Additionally, a laptop is not easily accessed while driving, or during other activities requiring much of a user's attention.
However, devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs) or Internet cellular phones allow a user to access a computer network to send and receive information. While it is often desirable to be able to access documents stored on a central computer or within the accessed network for review and/or minor editing, the limited processing power, storage capacity, and available bandwidth of these devices often make intensive editing impractical.